SD092
Synopsis Yazmyne has her gym battle with Crasher Wake, a 4-on-4 instead of a 3-on-3 as Yazmyne anticipated. She leads the battle with Buizel as Wake chooses Quagsire, but Quagsire's bulk and Water Absrob ability forces Yazmyne to recall Buizel for Buneary. Buneary evades Quagsire's Mud Shot attacks and freezes him before giving Yazmyne the lead with a powerful Bounce. '' ''Second on Wake's list is a Lumineon and Yazmyne sends Luxio to battle. Lumineon knows how to defend against electrical attacks, and like most of its species, it can fly and hammers Luxio with Blizzard. Luxio builds his defenses by Charging and after overcoming an Attract, Luxio tricks Lumineon into using Protect to land a Spark and a final Iron Tail to win the round. Wake follows with Gyarados, who pushes Luxio to his limit with his barrage of Twister, Dragon Rage, and Whirlpool. Luckily, Luxio knew how to swim, and used it to jumps out of the water and latch onto Gyarados. Luxio shocks Gyarados with a continuous Shock Wave that is too much for the Water/Flying-Type to handle and Gyarados is immediately defeated though Luxio soon collapses as well. Wake's final Pokemon is Floatzel and he battles Yazmyne's Buizel. Floatzel's Bulk Up and overwhelming Aqua Jet allows him to one-up Buizel and survive a Whirlpool-Aqua Jet combination. Buizel is then defeated by the effects of Brine. Yazmyne quickly sends out Buneary but recalls her after she sucessfully freezes the pool. Espeon is thus Yazmyne's last Pokemon and she too struggles to break through Floatze's Bulk Up defenses while his Aqua Jet has because twice as dangerous upon using two more Bulk Ups. However, Yazmyne pulls out a final strategy that turns Floatel's power and acceleration against him with Psychic that sends him crashing into the cieling, experiencing a lot of recoil. ''After Yazmyne explains the breakdown of her final strategy, she is awareded the Fen Badge, but before the pair could get their Pokemon to the Center, Crasher Wake a phone call that an explosion has occurred at the Great Marsh. '' Summary As Yazmyne prepares her for gym battle with Crasher Wake, she has Buizel train his Whirlpool. Buizel releases his Whirlpool against Espoeon. Espeon uses her great speed to evade and Buizel has learned to control his Whirlpool and has it follow Espeon. Buizel is very successful in tracking Espeon and dissipates his Whirlpool when he's about to ensnare her. Crasher Wake appears with his Floatzel and he is impressed with Yazmyne's Buizel. Yazmyne scans Floatzel into her Pokedex and Buizel glares at his evolved form. Crasher Wake tells Yazmyne their battle with be four on four and he's come to get her as his gym is now open. Yazmyne is surprised as she trained for a three-on-three match, but does not fret as she can just use Espeon. Vs. Quagsire Yazmyne and Wake are at the gym field, which Yazmyne compares to the Cerulean Gym. In their four-on-four battle, Crasher Wake leads with Quagsire, prompting Yazmyne to pick Buizel as his Water-Type moves will provide a good neutral cover against Quagsire. Yazmyne orders Sonic Boom and Buizel flicks his tail several times along the water, releasing sonic blades that pick up the water. Wake has the same idea and has Quagsire fire an orb of Water Pulse along the waters, causing the orb to get bigger. Water Pulse and Sonic Boom collide in a watery explosion that generates a big splash. Quagsire does not move as Wake tells him to be patient and listen. Buizel charges through the splash with Aqua Jet. Quagsire opens his arms and takes the attack head on without budging or taking any damage, surprising Buizel and Yazmyne. Quagsire takes hold of Buizel and squeezes him. Buizel struggles and Quagsire slams him into the water, in a great wrestling move. Wake describes his battling style, which is akin to his Pokemon mimicking wrestling techniques whenever they can. Yazmyne does not know why Quagsire was unaffected by Aqua Jet though. Wake acknowledges the power behind Buizel's attack, but his Quagsire has the Water Absorb ability which Yazmyne relates to the Dry Skin ability of Croagunk. Yazmyne thinks about Zachary and his Croagunk, but Quagsire has even more bulk than Croagunk. A frustrated Buizel swims back to a platform and is still determined to battle. However, Yazmyne recalls him, lamenting that she still does not know how to counter such an ability. Yazmyne sends Buneary to battle and she merges on a white platform. Buneary would love to charge in, but she cannot due to the water. Wake wants to test Buneary's reflexes and has Quagsire barrage her with Mud Shot. Buneary dodges by jumping from platform to platform. However, Yazmyne sees that Buneary's evading rather frantically than naturally. Quagsire begins to jump into the water, but Buneary uses Ice Beam on the waters, just as Quagsire jumps, and half of the Water-Type's body is held above water while the other half is frozen. Quasire struggles to break free, and Buneary slams hims with a barrage of Frustration attacks. Yazmyne notices that Buneary's fur is not as red-hot as it usually is when she uses the attack. Therefore, Yazmyne has Buneary switch to Bounce and a powerful slam on Quagsire's is enough to knock it out. Luxio Dominates Wake recalls Quagsire and sends out his second choice, Lumineon. Yazmyne recalls Buneary and chooses Luxio next as the perfect Pokemon to face Lumineon. Yazmyne instruction Luxio to use Shock Wave in the water. Luxio places his tail in the water and his subsequent Shock Wave electrifies the entire pool. Wake confidently orders Protect and Lumineon's green shield protects it from the Shock Wave. Lumineon then bursts out of the water and flaps its wings to fly. Wake's Lumineon hits Luxio with a Blizzard, pushing him back. Yazmyne tells Luxio to hold his ground with Charge. Luxio generates power and energy, and Wake notes to himself that Luxio will be even tougher to beat as Charge will also increase his special defense. Wake orders Attract, causing Luxio to fall in love with Wake's Lumineon, who is revealed to be female. Espeon is unimpressed by Luxio's battling. Lumineon releases another Blizzard which begins to slowly freeze Luxio. Yazmyne tells Luxio to use Shock Wave on himself. As Luxio is not attacking Lumineon, the Pokemon happily obliges and Luxio's breaks the ice around his body while also shocking himself out of loving Lumineon. Luxio hits the water with Iron Tail, which sends a force that hits Lumineon and knocks her out of the water. Luxio follows with Shock Wave, but Lumineon defends with Protect, which is just what Yazmyne wanted. Luxio begins jumping from platform to platform to tackle Lumineon with Spark. Lumineon fails to defend herself twice in a row with Protect, causing her to be struck by the electrical attack. Lumineon crashes back into the waters unable to battle. Wake applauds Yazmyne as he sends out hs third Pokemon, Gyarados. Yazmyne orders Luxio to go straight for a direct Shock Wave, but Gyarados generates a barrier with Twister to cancel the attack, reminding Yazmyne of the use of wind force to cancel electrical attacks, which Maylene used. Wake orders Gyarados to follow with Dragon Rage, but Luxio evades by jumping onto another platform. Wake then orders Whirlpool. Gyarados' eyes glow and the platform beneath Luxio begins swirling until it becomes a large whirlpool that sucks in Luxio. Yazmyne has used this tactic herself and Luxio confidently destroys the Whirlpool with Shock Wave. Free, Luxio swims to the surface, but Gyarados is waiting and he attacks Luxio with Dragon Rage. The attack brings up an immense splash of water. However, Luxio is shown on a white platform, heavily wounded as he glares at Gyarados with crimson eyes. The Atrocious Pokemon does the same and they weaken each other with the Intimidate ability, both of their bodies glowing red. Luxio attacks with Shock Wave and Gyarados counters with Twister, this time, combining the attack with the pool water. Shock Wave is smothered and Luxio jumps into the water to narrowly dodge the Twister when it attacks him. Wake plans to capture Luxio in another Whirlpool, but Luxio bursts out of the water and latches onto Gyarados at Yazmyne's command. Luxio then releases a violent and continuous Shock Wave that laster for two full minutes. The Water/Flying Pokemon cannot handle that level of electricity and his large body falls into the water, unable to battle. Luxio jumps onto a platform, proud in his victory. He turns to Espeon to show off, but Luxio too slumps over, exhausted from his battles with Lumineon and Gyarados. He is declared unable to battle, and Yazmyne recalls him. Wake's Final Pokemon Wake is down to his last Pokemon while Yazmyne has three to spare. Wake calls on Floatzel, and against her better judgment, Yazmyne chooses Buizel, who is more than happy to duel his evolved form. At Yazmyne's command, Buizel goes for a fontal assault with Aqua Jet. Floatzel inflates the tube around his neck and glows brick red with Bulk Up to defend against the attack. However, Buizel immediately shifts behind Floatzel and attacks Floatzel's back with Sonic Boom. Floatzel is hit hard but he does not budge. Floatzel turns around and attacks with Ice Fang, sending a pair crystal beams from his mouth in a jaw formation. Buizel dives in to evade and Floatzel follows suit. The two collide a few times with Aqua Jet, but Floatzel is noticeably stronger. Another Aqua Jet forces Buizel out of the water and crashing onto a white platform. When Buizel gets to his feet, Yazmyne orders their Whirlpool-Aqua Jet combination. Buizel is ready and generates a Whirlpool above his head. Buizel then flies through it with a spinning Aqua Jet, coating himself with a massive volume of thick water before charging toward Floatzel. Wake admits Floatzel's Aqua Jet cannot match such power. Wake orders Bulk Up, and Buizel crashes into Floatzel. Floatzel glows crimson red as he is being pushed back by Buizel's powerful combination attack. Floatzel forces his way through Buizel's mass of water and latched onto Buizel. Wake excitedly orders Brine, and Floatzel envelopes Buizel is a torrent of salt water. Buizel is forced back by the waters and falls into the pool, unable to battle. Yazmyne does not understand how Buizel was defeated so easily by a Water-Type attack. Wake explains the effects of Brine, which double the damage on heavily injured opponents. Buizel is recalled and Yazmyne hesitates to send out Buneary as she was battling a bit frantically earlier. However, Buneary could come in handy in a final strategy. Yazmyne sends out Buneary and she hops onto a white platform. Yazmyne notes that Floatzel took little damage against Buizel, so she has to battle as if he's at full strength. Buneary attacks with Ice Beam, which Floatzel cancels with Ice Fang. Yazmyne tells Buneary to freeze the pool. Buneary's powerful Ice Beam works incredibly quickly, astonishing Wake. Floatzel attacks with Aqua Jet. Buneary jumps over Floazel, but the Water-Type quickly turns around and rams Buneary. With Floatzel's speed and power, heightened by Bulk Up, Yazmyne knows Buneary does not stand a chance and recalls her. Yazmyne then has Espeon run out to the field as her final Pokemon. The referee begins the match, and Floatzel attacks Espeon with Aqua Jet, but Espeon stops Floatzel in his tracks with Psychic. Espeon has Floatzel crash onto the ice a few times before flinging him to the ceiling. Floatzel regains some balance and attacks with Ice Fang. Espeon counters with Hidden Power, and the moves collide in a small explosion. Espeon fires another wave of Hidden Power, but Floatzel absorbs the attack with a third Bulk Up. Yazmyne does not know how she'll be able to break through Floatzel's defenses. However, she reminds herself that even with an increase in defenses, Pokemon will still take damage. Espeon fires more streaks of Hidden Power. Floatzel inflates his inner tube to endure the attack, but he is still taking plenty of damage. Floatzel can still battle and he attacks with Aqua Jet, which Yazmyne knows is carrying a lot of power. Espeon barely jumps away from Floatzel's speed and tries countering with Iron Tail. However, she ends up hurting her own tail upon striking Floatzel's body. Yazmyne's cruelly reminded that Espeon are not known for their physically offensive capabilities. With Espeon momentarily distracted, Floatzel turns around and strikes Espeon hard. Espeon gets up and Yazmyne believes she knows how to handle Floatzel. Crasher Wake orders Brine, and Yazmyne orders Morning Sun. Espeon glows, and a lot of her damage from Aqua Jet is healed. Brine then strikes her and pushes her back but it does not do as much damage as intended as Espeon healed a lot of her wounds. Espeon attacks with Hidden Power, and Floatzel uses a fourth Bulk Up to defend against the attack. The orbs are rendered virtually harmless. Floatzel then prepares Aqua Jet at Wake command, while rotating his twin tails, something Yazmyne vividly notices, and she calls out to Espeon. Espeon howls back a little, knowing what to do. Floatzel then takes off with incredible power and far more acceleration than his other Aqua Jets. Yazmyne snaps her fingers and Espeon quickly outlines Floatzel in a blue light. Espeon accelerates Floatzel's Aqua Jet even more and has him crash into the cieling. Floatzel back bashes into the wall, causing an incredible tremor throughout the gym. Floatzel then falls into the pool in a big splash. When the water clears, the referee inspects Floatzel and he is unable to battle. Aftermath Crasher asks what happened. Espeon runs up to Yazmyne and jumps into her arms. Yazmyne reports that Wake strategy with Floatzel is to steadily overwhelm his opponents with an linear inrease in Floatzel's power with Bulk Up. Floatzel's Bulk Up x2 was far more than her Buneary could handle, which is why she called on Espeon. However, when Floatzel used two more Bulk Up in their match, she also realized that Hidden Power and Iron Tail were useless, and her last offensive move was Psychic. However, with Floatzel's power, he could overcome it. As a result, Yazmyne has to turn Floatzel's power against him. However, that last Aqua Jet was propelled beyond the norm when Floatzel spun his tails earlier, which would have prevented Yazmyne from calling out to Espeon before Floatzel hit, so she had to trust her bond with Espeon and for Espeon to also realize what was happening the effects of Floatzel's Bulk Up. Furthermore, Yazmyne points to Espeon's forked tail, which allows her to read her opponent's movements in split seconds. All Espeon had to do was have the reaction time to put her tail's benefits to use. With Psychic, Espeon could accelerate the pace of Floatzel's Aqua Jet even more and with Floatzel's power, mass, and acceleration, the recoil damage from crashing into something could have been a lot, far more that even Floatzel's Bulk Up defenses could counter. Finally, as a Coordinator, Yazmyne believes it is her duty to turn her opponents attacks and strategies against them. A jovial Crasher Wake applauds Yazmyne strategy, for thinking on her toes and making a bigger splash than him, he jests. Wake recalls Floatzel on a job well done. Wake compliments all of Yazmyne's Pokemon and walks over to her. The referee has a badge on him, and Wake awards Yazmyne the Fen Badge. Yazmyne places her fifth badge in her case with joy, but both trainers know they need to quickly get their Pokemon to the Center. As they prepare to leave, they hear a large explosion and the room tremors. Everyone is confused and Espeon runs out of the building. Yazmyne gives chase but is stopped by the sound another explosion. Crasher Wake recieves a phone call, but the referee has it. The referee hands the phone to Wake and a panicked woman on the phone speaks loudly. Crasher Wake's face is aghast when he hears that someone set off a bomb in the Great Marsh. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Crasher Wake and earns the Fen Badge *Two explosions go off at the Great Marsh Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Crasher Wake *Referee *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Luxio (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Floatzel (Wake's) *Gyarados (Wake's) *Lumineon (Wake's) *Quagsire (Wake's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams